red cloudsof randomness!
by deadman619
Summary: the akatsuki and some of the other naruto characters get teleported into the real world. What will happen? plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**Zappidy do da!**

So it was a Friday night and Nick was sitting downstairs watching 300. When the movie was over Nick stood up and changed the setting on the TV to game. "That is the greatest movie ever" He said putting halo 2 into the xbox360. When he was in the middle of playing the campaign everything went black. "Wow, the powers out" Nick dropped the controller and walked towards the door. (Because I know the place so well.) But he ran into something on the way.

"What the heck!" "Who just ran into me?" A voice asked from in front of nick. Nick stepped back and tried to go around the area he ran into someone at. This didn't work because he ran into another person who grabbed nicks arm and twisted it behind his back. Then the lights came back on but nick couldn't tell who the people were due to the fact that he was being forced to stair at to ground. "So who are you?" One person asked.

"Well I would tell if you would let me go" Nick said. So the person who was holding him let go and pushed him forward.

"Well my name is nick." Nick said not looking at the two people yet.

"Why are we here?" Another person asked.

"What?" Nick asked and then looked up to see the whole akatsuki in his basement. "Holy crap!"

"What?" Deidara asked.

"You're the akatsuki…" Nick stood there speechless for a moment.

"Yes we are…now tell us why we are here!" Kisame asked/yelled.

"Uhm…well you're inside my house." Nick explained. "This is so cool"

"So, now what do we do?" Deidara turned and asked the crowd.

"We'll we don't have much to do" Sasori said.

"You could stay here until we figure out a way to get you back" nick said.

"I vote we leave" Hidan said. Then came a loud BEEP! Nick ran over to a laptop that was closed next to the couch and opened it looking at his gmail. It read…**Kelsey: Nick some of the naruto characters are in my house! **

**Nick: well that's just nice**

**Kelsey: you could at least be happy**

**Nick: well I'm coming over tomorrow! **

**Kelsey: sweet see you then!**

Kelsey has gone offline.

"Sweet now I can cause mass destruction and bug everyone!" Nick yelled out laughing. "Now I must get my supplies." Nick ran past all the akatsuki members who were really confused and watched as he grabbed a large dart gun A LOT of ammo for it and a lot of mettle darts. Plus he grabbed a big bag a water balloons.

"What are you going to do with those?" Kisame asked.

"I will wreak havoc upon Kelsey and all those other characters!" Nick said shaking his fist in the air.

"Characters?" Itachi asked.

"Ya you see in my world you people are in a show called naruto and my friend Kelsey has some of the other characters at her house." Nick explained.

"That's odd…" (Now what I'm not telling who said that!)

(Kelsey's side of the part thing 'walks away')

"Where will we stay at?" Sakura asked Kelsey who was deep in thought (reading a fanfic that is)

"Well some of you could stay with me and we could ask nick if we could use his house and mikey is coming so if everything is too crowded then we can use his house to" Kelsey explained nodding her head.

"Wow you have this planned out" sakura said.

"Ya I really don't" Kelsey said. "I have some good thoughts but I don't have the whole plan"

"Well at least you have that much planned out" Hinata said smiling at Kelsey.

"Well Nick will be over here tomorrow so until then I think we could just find the key to his house and use his house" Kelsey said walking down the stairs and going outside.

"Uhm…ok" Sakura stood there and then left to.

(The next day)

"Off to the beach!" Nick said while he got onto the fairy.

(Time skip fairy boat ride)

"Finally I'm at my cabin" Nick said happily after getting to his house without Kelsey knowing.

"That's your house" Deidara asked pointing at the cabin.

"Yup and I got a key this time so I don't have to look for one" Nick said thinking back to all the times they had to find the key to get in. So nick walked in the house and most of the akatsuki people just didn't care and went to look around. "Back to my true home!" Nick said in the cabin while going upstairs to put his bags away.

"Who's there?" A voice asked from behind the door Nick was about to open.

"I am the owner of this house who are you?" Nick asked trying to open the door but had it slammed shut on him. "Fine then I will open it with force!" Nick said slamming the door open…but whoever was on the other side was really strong so that didn't work. SO after Nick grabbing a paper clip he went up to the roof and over to the fire door and started to open when he looked in to see sakura who was bracing the door open the door and look around. Then saw Hinata who in turn saw him and she locked the fire door and Nick got pissed after realizing that the door didn't have a handle from the outside so he couldn't unlock it. "Fine ill put my stuff in the living room jeez" So nick went to the living room and put down his stuff and opened a large case that was filled with some dart guns…but these ones looked like they could kill, Which they probably could with the right ammo. So Nick pulled out the dart gun darts that he had put the metal tips of the metal dart board darts onto, and he also had a lot of filled water balloons, so he pulled out to small dart guns and a large one that was like a sniper…but bigger. He also grabbed a pouch of ammo and a bag of water balloons. So he left and went down to Kelsey's with the stuff and hid the water balloons all around so they couldn't be seen. Then Nick found a place a good distance away so he could put his plan into action. 


	2. note

I feel no inspiration to make/continue my stories because I doubt anyone (besides one of my friends) cares about them…so unless my friend forces me to continue this will be the end…I guess…


	3. the rebirth of the storys

There is a chance I will continue my stories…but I want to know which one…or if I even should…so tell me what I should do.


End file.
